fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Pistols
| ||Crayon Cannon||3||This pistol eliminates your adversaries with all the colors of the rainbow.||235||205||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||287||72 |- | ||Custard Buster||4||One part chocolate eclair plus one part pistol equals one delicious sidearm.||248||218||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||301||75 |- | ||Zip Zapper||5||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||244||214||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||308||77 |- | ||S.P.I.C.E.R.||6||This Sting Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas! Burn your enemies up.||302||272||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Crystal Pistol||7||This trusty sidearm uses material from Crystalline Caverns to fire a concentrated beam.||270||240||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||340||85 |- | ||Pop Gun||7||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||287||257||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Sonic Drill||7||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||287||257||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Null Void Pistol||8||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||300||270||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Planecaster||8||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||315||285||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||374||94 |- | ||Shuttlegun||8||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||315||285||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||374||94 |- | ||V-Charger||8||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||300||270||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Lemon Pop Gun||9||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||313||283||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||383||96 |- | ||Subsonic Drill||9||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||313||283||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||383||96 |- | ||Block Pistol||10||This pistol's squared-off, compact design makes it easy to fit into any pack.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||Custom Null Void Pistol||10||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||326||296||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Designer Planecaster||10||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||Dominator Shuttlegun||10||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||341||311||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||412||103 |- | ||V-Charger Special||10||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||326||296||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Grape Pop Gun||11||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Green Thumbgun||11||The Green Thumbgun fires seeds, nuts and berries at your enemies.||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Ultrasonic Drill||11||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||339||309||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Bracer Blaster||12||Inspired by Plumber tech, the Bracer Blaster shoots concentrated beams of energy.||380||350||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Broccoloid Blaster||12||Hailing from the Broccoloid Empire, this weapon will cook your enemies good.||380||350||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Conqueror Shuttlegun||12||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||367||337||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Deluxe Planecaster||12||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||367||337||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Modded Null Void Pistol||12||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||352||322||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||V-Charger Super Special||12||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||352||322||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Zip Zoomer||12||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||335||305||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||433||108 |- | ||Hypersonic Drill||13||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||365||335||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Lime Pop Gun||13||Numbuh Two constructed this pistol with a popsicle, providing icy-cold blasts!||365||335||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Tuned Null Void Pistol||14||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||378||348||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Vanquisher Shuttlegun||14||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||393||363||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||501||126 |- | ||V-Charger Elite||14||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||378||348||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Supersonic Drill||15||Spinning at high velocities and coursing with sonic energy, this weapon is a blast!||391||361||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||513||128 |- | ||Executive Planecaster||16||The Planecaster uses kinetic energy to launch a bolt of plasma at its target.||419||389||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||552||138 |- | ||Maxed Null Void Pistol||16||Harneses the power of the Null Void to create inter-dimensional trouble for foes.||404||374||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Subjugator Shuttlegun||16||The Forever Knights modified stolen alien technology into this highly-portable pistol.||419||389||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||552||138 |- | ||V-Charger Ultimate||16||This pistol was once favored by space pirates for its compact size and varied uses.||404||374||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Whip Zipper||16||A speedy sidearm that's both extremely reliable and quite stylish.||387||357||0||Pistol||Short||Common||Tradable||525||131 |- | ||Beamer||17||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Blue Wing Laser||17||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||17||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||432||402||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||579||145 |- | ||Toadstool Blaster||17||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||417||387||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Bean Cannon||18||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Ripper||18||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Sabre Cannon||18||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||430||400||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Toxic Heater||18||The Toxic Heater fires a stream of toxic ions, poisoning monsters everywhere!||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||619||155 |- | ||Atmospheric Laser||19||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Beamer Pro||19||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Bubble G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||19||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Fastlight Gun||19||Uses a gas-powered chamber to fire deadly beams of light at Fuse's minions.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Lo-Range Pitch Pistol||19||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||458||428||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||638|| |- | ||Mushroom Blaster||19||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Red Wing Laser||19||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||443||413||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Azuki Cannon||20||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Optimized Sabre Cannon||20||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Red Ripper||20||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||456||426||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Beamer Max||21||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Buttoncap Blaster||21||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Green Wing Laser||21||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Mint G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||21||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||484||454||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||703||176 |- | ||Suction Laser||21||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||469||439||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Mung Cannon||22||This pistol doesn't use actual beans, but fires spherical "beans" of pure energy.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Overclocked Sabre Cannon||22||The Sabre Cannon fires a slicing beam of energy that cuts your enemies in two.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Race Ripper||22||A unique weapon of unknown origin, powered by some kind of cosmic energy.||482||452||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Beamer Elite||23||The Beamer targets a singe enemy and unleashes a powerful blast of energy.||495||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Hi-Range Pitch Pistol||23||Emits sonic waves at extremely high frequencies to damage your opponents with sound.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||775||194 |- | ||Pressurized Laser||23||This heavy laser has a vacuum-cylinder core to facilitate pinpoint accuracy.||496||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Puffball Blaster||23||This unusual-looking pistol fires sporelike projectiles at your target.||495||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Silver Wing Laser||23||A highly-portable laser that was originally designed to repair spaceship hulls.||496||465||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Sugar-Free G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.||23||This Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around.||510||480||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||775||194 |- | ||Smelly Goomaker||30||Named for its ability to reduce your target to goo, the Goomaker is powerful indeed.||586||556||0||Pistol||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||?||? |- | ||Aquatic Vaporizer||30||The Vaporizer uses superheated molecules to disintegrate your target.||601||571||0||Pistol||Short||Rare||Tradable||?||? |- }